Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Monica watches as her role in Carter's life changes, and she doesn't like what she sees. Slash. Brian/Carter.


**A/N: Was given this prompt by Hellsbells, and decided to run with it: Wolf in sheep's clothing. Monica never stood a chance.**

* * *

Really, Monica should have known the second Brian O'Conner stepped on the scene that she never stood a chance. Usually, Carter's gaze rarely left her. It had been unnerving when she was first planted, but over time she'd grown accustomed to it, and- dare she say? - flattered by it. Now though, he was gazing at someone else.

As he walked out of the house, having lost his jacket, Carter's blue-grey eyes passed right over her without care, landing on the blonde across from her. Never mind the fact that she was practically tongue-fucking a strawberry to get his attention. _What the hell?_

She watched the pair's playful- _flirty_- banter, and couldn't help the scowl that crossed her face. At one point, Carter asked that they follow him away from the house, always fearful of any listening devices that might have been planted- and rightfully so, seeing as how she had embedded some herself.

As Brian fell into step next to her, he looked over and frowned. "What?" he asked so only she could hear.

She rolled her eyes, really wanting to call him on his actions. Rather, she answered cryptically, "Keep your distance from him."

To his credit though, Brian seemed to see right past her attempt, and smirked. "Just gettin' the job done," he spoke flippantly, lengthening his strides so he was walking at Carter's side- though careful to stay half a step back. She didn't miss the way the brunette smiled over at him for the action either.

Pearl at midnight- that's what they decided. The way Carter's eyes traveled down the blonde's body and up again was anything but subtle. Brian, he only grinned wider. "See you tonight then," he said, sticking out his hand.

Carter took it, a rare sincere smile on his face, rather than the usual sneer. "Looking forward to it," he replied, voice dropping into a silken purr.

As Brian and Rome took their leave, Carter's eyes continued to follow them. He didn't even acknowledge her as she stepped up close to him. "Why don't we go inside and find something to wear tonight?" she suggested, her voice laced with sexual intentions.

Carter only shrugged her hand off though, starting to head back for the mansion. "I still have some business to handle. I'll see you at the club tonight."

And just like that, Monica found herself out in the cold. _Fucking O'Conner. _She pursed her lips, looking off to where she could hear the supped-up tuners leaving the compound. It would be too easy to get rid of him. All she would have to do was tell Carter the blonde was a narc. It wouldn't look good to her superiors though. No, rather she would have to beat Brian at his own games.

It was too bad she didn't know who she was dealing with.

* * *

She'd gone to the restroom, and returned to the VIP area to find Brian and Rome had arrived. She stuck to the shadows, where Carter couldn't see her, listening to the conversation they were having.

Brian was sprawled lazily on one of the couches, smirking. Carter was returning it, standing on the other side of the low table next to Rome. He elbowed the other man, eyes never leaving Brian. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

Rome sputtered, looking between Carter and his best friend. The look on his face was comical, but Monica could only scowl. "I... uh..." He gave Brian a look that screamed for help, but the blonde only raised a curious brow. "Dunno 'bout that one," Rome managed. "Bri's a pretty boy, but my inclination's more towards that _chica_ a yours, ya feel me?"

Carter gave him a shark-like grin. "Good." He jerked his head to the side. "Why don't you go find her?"

"Yeah?" Rome grinned at that. "A'ight." He gave his best friend a warning look. "Behave now brah," he mentioned.

"Fuck off," the blonde threw back good-naturedly. He sunk even further into the cushions, opening his legs wider in invitation as he grinned over at Carter.

Monica cursed internally, scampering off to take the long way around back into the club. It didn't take Rome long to find her. He asked if she'd sit and have a drink with him, and she begrudgingly obliged. They were seated at the bar, and she was able to see the VIP area.

She may not have been able to hear the pair, but that was probably a good thing. It was hard enough not gagging at the spectacle they made. Carter was lounging next to the blonde- who she couldn't help but agree was pretty- leaning back into the corner so their legs were brushing together.

If that was all that was going on, that would have been enough. However, she wasn't blind to the steamy looks they were sending each other's way. She also didn't miss the way Brian's hand fell on the other's knee, or the way Carter brushed his knuckles along the blonde's arm.

At one point, Carter leaned forward, saying something that had Brian grinning. Moving in closer, Carter was whispering into his ear before threading a hand into the back of those silken blonde locks. The smirk on Brian's face never faltered, leaning into the touch before murmuring something back.

Whatever it was was enough for Carter, as he got up and took hold of Brian's hand, leading him towards the back of the club. Monica could feel her face heating up with rage, though it seemed Rome was completely oblivious to her souring mood.

"Wanna dance?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Sure." Her reply was clipped, but Rome wasn't deterred and pulled her towards the dance floor. She would find a way to get back in Carter's good graces.

* * *

Her opportunity came when, later in the evening, they were all called into one of the back private rooms. The Detective on Carter's payroll wasn't being cooperative, and the drug lord decided to play a game with him involving a rat, bucket, and blowtorch. Monica was disturbed, naturally, but she followed Carter's orders about keeping the man quiet, hoping to sway him back to her. After all, O'Conner and Pierce were just sitting on one of the love seats, staring at the proceedings.

When the Detective agreed to Carter's demands, and was sent packing, the brunette downed the rest of his champagne. Brian was looking stunned, and Monica had a satisfied smirk on her face as she patted his cheek. "It's alright, Brian," she spoke, the hint of mocking coming through. "Not everyone's cut out for this."

Though, her satisfaction at his narrowed gaze and tightening jaw was lost when Carter snapped her name. He took her by the forearm, roughly, dragging her out of the room. "Carter, what-?"

She was cut off when he pushed her into the wall. His eyes were like fire, his face drawing near hers as his hand went to her throat. "If you _ever _touch another man again..." he threatened lowly, squeezing her neck a bit. "I'll kill you."

Monica gulped, knowing he felt the movement, and nodded as much as his grip allowed. "Good," he grunted. "Now go home." He shoved her away before heading back into the private room.

Huffing, she started to stomp away, even making it to the back door of the club. She decided, however, that she wanted to give Brian a piece of her mind beforehand. When she made her way back through the halls, she started to turn the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. After a moment of shock, she ducked back, peeking out at the scene in front of her.

Carter had Brian pinned up against the wall as she had been, only it was anything _but _aggressive. Their bodies were flush together, and Brian's one hand was carding through brunette curls, while the other traveled underneath the suit jacket. In return, Carter's fingers splayed across the other's hips, a knee working in between Brian's legs as he pressed against him more.

There was a soft moan from Brian's mouth as his head laid back against the wall, offering his neck. Carter took it, kissing and sucking a path down his throat to the blonde's collarbone. Rolling his hips, Brian drew his attention, dipping his head so their lips connected. Carter groaned, licking into his mouth.

Monica couldn't watch anymore, and backed away. She covered her mouth with a delicate hand, feeling the bile rising to the back of her throat. O'Conner would pay.

* * *

She had snuck into his houseboat- and really, ew. The place was a pigsty, and didn't suit someone like her in the least. Yet _this _was the kind of person Carter would replace her with? _Her? _Brian was just some backwoods, failure of a cop, without any sense of class. Carter deserved someone _much _more refined on his arm- someone exactly like her.

Brian stirred, apparently sensing her presence. When he rolled over and spotted her, he frowned. "What are you doing here?" he questioned as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Internally she was smirking. She was a damn good actress- it was part of the job, and what made her so good at it. She put on her best simper, reaching out a hand to lay on his. "Brian, they're going to kill you. I heard Verone telling Enrique and Roberto." Brian sat up more. "Once you finish with the run, they're putting a bullet in your head."

Brian paused, looking at her with a myriad of emotions passing through his deep blue eyes. "You sure you heard him right?" he inquired, voice coming out steadier than his gaze.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she breathed.

There was no chance for him to call her on it, as a pair of shadows passed over the shaded windows. Rome picked that time to walk in. "Verone's boys is outsi..." He drifted off, eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doin' here?" he asked Monica, looking between her and the door quickly.

"She came to warn us," Brian grumbled, pulling on a tee-shirt. "Hide her," he ordered, walking towards the door. "I'll handle them."

When Brian was gone, Rome hustled her into the bathroom. "What're they doin' here?" he asked, closing them into the tight space.

"I dunno," she replied honestly, voice low. "I snuck out." If Roberto and Enrique found her there, Carter would kill her. As in _really _kill her.

"Shh," Rome implored, putting a finger on her lips. She cocked her head, able to hear voices drifting into the houseboat.

_Carter! _Her eyes widened, hearing his voice added to the two Latino guards'. "Did you lose a dog there, Carter?" Brian inquired cheekily. Monica narrowed her eyes, cursing the stupid blonde. _He has a lot of nerve... _"Not like it's a very smart one to begin with," he continued.

She was ready to shriek and burst from hiding, Rome's tight grip the only thing stopping her from making that mistake. She couldn't hear Carter's reply, but whatever it was made Brian laugh.

Rome whispered, "Stay here," before slipping out the sliding door and into the boathouse. Monica caught the door with her toe before it could close, seeing the mirror that allowed her to look out the open front door to the small porch where Brian and Carter stood, where Rome was now headed.

"Hey," he greeted easily. "You ready to head out, Bri?"

"Oh?" she heard Carter ask. "Where you headed?"

"Just gotta pick up a few things," Rome replied with a shrug. "Y'know how it is."

"If someone would stop eating all my food," Brian suggested in his best friend's direction, easily picking up on the play to get Verone and his boys to leave.

"Guys gotta eat."

Carter smirked. "We'll get out of your way then," he assured. "You'll call me if you see her."

"Course," Brian assured.

Smiling, Carter replied, "Good. See you tomorrow then." Rather than leaving though, he got into Brian's space, tilting his head to kiss him on the lips. The blonde didn't even hesitate in returning it, ignoring Rome's gag of protest.

"Dude, keep that shit to yourself."

Without stopping their kissing- which was starting to heat up- Brian held up his middle finger to Rome. The man scoffed, seemingly affronted, although there wasn't much truth to that she was sure.

"See ya tomorrow," Brian mentioned, breaking off the kiss.

Carter grinned, bopping underneath the blonde's chin lightly with his fingers. Without another word, Verone turned around and left with his two guards at his heels. Monica was fuming when Rome returned to give her the all clear, but the man only thought it was her worry at almost being caught, not about what she'd just witnessed in the mirror.

* * *

The ride in the Navigator had been quiet, but sitting at the drop point waiting on the two racers, it was deafeningly so. "Damn cops," Carter hissed out at one point, finally choosing to comment on the word that the Detective had screwed them, and there were cops pouring into the trailer park, tailing the team of racers.

The rest of the wait fell back into silence- charged silence. Monica started to squirm, nervous energy filling her. She reached a hand out, laying it onto Carter's thigh, only to have it smacked away. Her brows furrowed, lips becoming a pout, but the man never looked her way.

The second the armed guards started to move towards the drive, Carter was getting out of the Navigator, shotgun in hand. He saw Enrique and Brian in the vehicle- though not the one they were supposed to be driving- and waved the guard away.

When they approached with the bags, Brian had a serious look on his face, and for a moment Monica got a thrill off the idea that it was probably caused by her "warning" the previous day. Carter had never given such an order, but the blonde didn't need to know that. Clearly it must have worked to scare him off, because there was a glare directed towards Carter. Though, that may have had something to do with the brunette's hand being on her lower back only seconds before.

"Where's the rest of it?" Carter asked.

"The other car."

"The other car? Where's the other car?"

"On its way," he answered blandly.

Carter smirked. "On the way, huh?"

"Yeah." Brian punctuated it by dropping the duffle at Carter's feet. "Here's your money." It had a sour note to it, and Monica smirked just a bit.

Carter checked his watch before motioning for the boys to gather up the bags and get them on board. He walked back to Monica, who smiled at him when he reached out to stroke her cheek softly. Carter gave a wry grin, and then turned his head to look at Brian.

"Customs agents sure are getting pretty," he mused, causing Monica to stiffen. "Aren't they?"

Brian smirked then, losing all ice in his eyes. "Eh, I've seen prettier," he replied, cocking a hip to the side pointedly in invitation.

Carter chuckled at that, before turning his hardened gaze on Monica. "You had me," he mentioned, hand traveling down to the side of her neck, thumb running over her throat. "You slipped." His grip tightened. "Eleven and a half months and you slipped _once_."

There was a light chuckle from Brian. "Helps when you're gettin' laid."

Carter sneered at her then, and with one last squeeze to her neck he threw her to the ground. "Tie 'er up," he ordered. "And you..." He pointed to Brian. "Get your ass on the boat."

The blonde threw his head back and laughed. "Gonna have to ask nicer than that, Carter."

Growling, Carter grabbed a hold of him, pushing him into the side of the Navigator. As she was being bound by thick ropes, Monica watched as Carter staked his claim. Hands wandered a lean muscular form before cupping his cheek to tilt Brian's head in a way that would deepen the kiss.

When Carter pulled away, his voice dropped into a honeyed tone. "Get on the boat."

Brian somehow managed to still be a smartass. "Please?"

Shaking his head, Carter added, "_Please_."

Grinning brightly, Brian leaned in and stole a kiss before shoving the brunette away playfully. "Alright, Carter. I'm goin'." As he walked by, Carter slapped him on the ass, which Brian protested, rubbing at his stinging rear.

Monica was being made to stand, and she tried to struggle, not that it did her much good. Brian walked by her and she didn't bother hiding the glare. "Traitor," she hissed.

The blonde smirked. "Nah, see, that first required me to be on your side at all." He laughed at her deepening scowl. "You should really be thanking me," he continued. "I'm the only reason you're not dead."

"Boat, Bri," Carter ordered gently, before jerking his head at the guard holding her. "Tie her to the tree and let's go."

Monica struggled as she was being tied with her back to the tree, hissing a few choice words to Carter and Brian. The pair ignored her however, walking down the dock to the boat. It was then she realized how perfectly she had been played.

Slumping against her bindings, she watched in misery as the boat pulled away from the dock. She could see Carter, arms wrapped around Brian from behind, placing butterfly kisses along his neck. It brought her to a blood boiling rage, and she shrieked out, "O'Conner!" as she lashed against her bonds.

_Monica really should've known that she could have never won against the likes of Brian O'Conner._


End file.
